The Trials of Keepers
by Fire-Star84
Summary: Jack Firnen is your average, underachieving student, before everything he knows changes. IN a plot to unleash the power within him, a plot is set up, of which everyone has a part. Can Jack withstand the constant tortures of the Trials, or will he break and give everything to his enemies? Only one way to find out...
1. Chapter 1

The Trials of Keepers

_Chapter I [Aiden] _

It was such a beautiful day, and I had hoped that I could just enjoy sitting watching over Seryth, the small ground-type village located towards the north of Cyton. Near the south of Seryth the flowers had bloomed in all sorts of colours, the image like a spectrum shimmering in the wind. Then further west Lake Hamaru was still, reflecting Mount Folmer to its north. Kids played in the street and large groups of people gathered in the fields to enjoy the wonderful day. It's a shame the peace of the image didn't reflect Seryth's political state. Our small county, with two other villages and a major town besides Seryth, was locked in a Civil War with four other Counties. But in a day as warm and clear as that, you could forget any worries. Well, unless you're a Keeper. I had received a message only yesterday that I was to report to Master Hardin to find out which three graduates from Seryth High School I would be tutoring in preparation for the Trials. As I made my way to the council buildings, I could see kids laughing in the street, and relaxing without a care in the world. I envied them just then.

I reached the dull grey council buildings with ten minutes to spare, so I stood outside the buildings and enjoyed the sun on my skin. A cloud soon covered the sun that was reaching me, so I went inside. Master Hardin was already there.

"Ah, Aiden! I had hoped you would come early. I wanted to ask you something privately." He asked with a smile on his face. I knew that smile was only an act, however, and that he was actually locked in a constant struggle figuring how to best protect Seryth and Cyton against attack.

"What is it?" I asked, showing no enthusiasm to being there.

"Come now, no need to be so glum, Aiden. Be proud that you are elite enough to be a tutor! Anyway, I wondered how you'd feel tutoring Jack Junín?" He asked, still keeping that ridiculously false smile on his face. I was surprised that he wanted me to tutor the boy who would end the Civil War. It WAS a privilege, to be sure, but at that moment I just could not be bothered with it.

"Nah, it's too much work. Besides, don't you want to tutor him yourself? He is supposedly the ender of the Civil War." Master Hardin's smile faded slightly.

"That's a shame, Aiden. I cannot tutor anyone; I haven't enough time to tutor even one student, let alone a group. No, someone else will have to do the honours. I'll ask the next person who walks through the door." It didn't take much waiting for someone else to walk through the door. Jane Barnett, a woman who's pass rates were the lowest out of all the elite tutors. That's what decided it. I could not let someone incompetent tutor such a promising person like Jack.

"I'll do it." I said quietly, and Master Hardin's smile regained its full falseness. I left shortly afterwards, unable to withstand the whole procedure of everyone being given their groups individually. I already knew mine, so there was no reason to stay, other than courtesy.

Later that day, I was found by Kayla Sharpe, an elite Keeper who had been my friend ever since we both graduated into the same team for the trials.

"So you got Jack Junín eh? Can't say I envy you though, I'm happy to have three regular students." She said mockingly.

"It was either that, or have our future put into Jane Barnett's hands. What would you have done?" She looked blank at that, so we sat there in silence. Kayla's companionship was always nice, even if her words weren't from time to time. She always meant well though. We were looking over Lake Hamaru, created a perfect mirror image of Mount Folmer and the mountain range behind it. It was quite a site, and of all the places in Cyton, this was the most beautiful and serene.

At sunset, we finally parted. I headed straight home, already frustrated at how this term of tutoring was turning out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter II [Jack]_

"What, I failed?" I yelled when I saw my score handed to me.

"Well serves you right, loser!" I heard some kids call from behind me. I banged my head on the desk, harder than I meant to. Everyone was so cruel, and I didn't understand why. I'd never done anything to them, so why did they tease and cast me out all the time? And then I failed the graduation exam.

"Yes Jack, you failed. And that puts you in detention tonight." Our teacher said with a smirk on his face. I heard some more people giggle and tease from somewhere else in the classroom, but I didn't care. All I could focus on was the red score on the lime green piece of paper handed back to me. It read **9/150**. I was devastated at how badly I'd done. I saw Hinata Pelt, a beautiful girl with raven black hair and bold green eyes pass the exam, and Atashi Fevern, the kid that hated me the most, passed with the highest score once again. The rest of the day was a blur, with classes that focused on running through various parts of the exam slipping past as I thought about how badly I'd done.

In detention, the sun was setting. I stared out of the window I was next to. Without even realising it, I began to go through everything I'd ever done. I remembered being in the top percentage of students in our primary school, but still no one acknowledged me, and I was put out. After that, my scores got lower and lower, and I became a failure. Everyone laughed at me, and made fun of me. I was beaten up on a regular basis, often two or three times a day, depending on the other kids moods. Then I remember seeing Hinata for the first time ever, and I was shocked at her beauty and her apparent friendliness. I had thought that maybe she would accept me and be my first friend, but I was wrong. She cast me away like everyone else had, punching me whenever I tried to talk to her. I sighed. Perhaps it was because I failed so much that she disliked me. Maybe, just maybe if I improved my scores she would acknowledge me.

Then I saw her, on the playground, talking to some guy I'd never seen before. I watched them, since there was nothing better to do. Soon the mysterious guy turned away quickly, like he was frustrated and stormed off. Hinata looked put out, and she stood there for a minute, before she turned away and left the grounds too.

Not long after, I was able to leave and go home. I slunk through the door, dragging my feet across the floor to my bed. I fell onto it, welcoming the support beneath me, and shut my eyes. I cried for a while before sleep took over my body.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter III [Hinata]_

Everything was going smoothly. I had graduated from Seryth High, and was able to move on and take the trials, and then become a true Keeper. And then _he _started talking to me.

"Err, Hinata, who was that guy you were talking to last night?" Jack had nervously asked behind me. The fact that he'd seen me last night made it even worse. I snapped, my temper soared and my blood boiled.

"Don't spy on me you freak!" I shouted at him, and I felt my fist flying towards him before I even meant it to. I hit him smack in the face, sending him flying across the room. He crashed into a table and hit his head on the wall it was next to. I smiled as I saw his pain. "My life is none of your business, worm! I hate you, so leave me alone!" I yelled at him right in his face. He shrunk back as I did, looking weak and defeated. Quite right too. I walked back over to my table and sat down. I could hear Jack being beat up some more by the kids whose desks he hit. I smiled some more. It was satisfying to see Jack get beaten up. I looked up at the blackboard which has 'Everyone except Jack can do what they like today. I've nothing to teach you.' Everyone was just talking together and laughing, and I saw Jack leave the room.

Then my eyes wondered and I saw Atashi Fevern and felt my pulse quicken. He was so cute and his eyes were so seductive. And he was cool, and able to use his Spakel to achieve techniques no one else in the class could. Spakel were living organisms inside everyone's cells, which produced pure energy we could use if trained. This energy allowed use to manipulate the elements around, often resulting in abnormal effects impossible for someone unable to use their Spakel properly. One example is creating a hologram of yourself, or disguising yourself as something else. Atashi was the best in the school at using his Spakel, although his knowledge and ability to solve problems wasn't as good, he was still the best in the school. Every girl I knew fancied him, but he never went out with anyone.

"Jack must have been sent to see the Principal!" A girl laughed in my ear, though she wasn't talking to me.

I never saw him again that day, which allowed me to thoroughly enjoy my time that day. Jack always managed to get on my nerves somehow. As I left school though, I saw him. He was training in the yard, practising techniques and controlling his Spakel. Some other kids noticed him and threw stones at him. When they missed, they carried on their way. I picked one up and threw it. It hit him on the back, knocking him off balance and he fell over. I laughed and carried on. Life felt good.


End file.
